


babysitting with a side of girlfriends

by rathalos



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, hehe hibari sibling brainrot go BRRRRR, hibarot, nonbinary fuuta, oc fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathalos/pseuds/rathalos
Summary: “Bianchi,” Kazuha sighs, wrapping her girlfriend in a hug from behind. “You bring so much misery into my life every single day. The carpet’s going to smell like udon for a week.”Bianchi doesn’t even attempt to deny it, resting her hands atop Kazuha’s and squeezing lightly. “We can have dinner at my house next.”
Relationships: Bianchi/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	babysitting with a side of girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

> for anyone who's not my friends who clicked on this: a bunch of friends and i made ocs in the hibari family because it'd be funny (and cute) to give hibari a bunch of siblings. they are all batshit and my brain is rotted from the inside out for them

It’s a bright and early morning when the door to the Sawada household swings open. Kazuha, who’d been expecting Bianchi to get the door, frowns. Tsuna, who hadn’t known she was coming over, screams.

“Aren’t you overreacting?” Kazuha asks, stepping past him into the house. Tsuna clutches the doorframe, shrinking away from her. “Where’s Bianchi?”

“Living room,” he says quickly, closing the door with perhaps a little more force than he’d intended. “Wh, uh, what brings you here, Muranaka-san?”

“You’re going to Takeshi-kun’s baseball game,” Kazuha states flatly, kicking her shoes off.

“Yeah…”

“You asked Bianchi to babysit.”

“Uh huh…”

“Bianchi is my girlfriend.”

“Mhm…”

“I’m helping.”

“Okay,” Tsuna squeaks.

Kazuha absently reaches out to ruffle Tsuna’s hair, smiling when he makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat. Yasu’s right. He _is_ easy to torment.

When she gets to the living room, a chaotic sight greets her eyes. Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta chase each other around, shouting and laughing in a shrieky, giggly tone filled to the brim with glee. Fran sits on Bianchi’s lap, sharp elbows digging into her stomach as he snaps pictures of the scene.

Is that even a real camera?

Whatever.

“Bianchiiiii,” Kazuha calls out, carefully weaving through the small gaggle of children. “I’m here!”

“Kazuha!” Bianchi says, smiling. She unceremoniously lifts Fran by the armpits and deposits him onto the floor in front of the couch. “You weren’t busy after all?”

“Nope,” Kazuha confirms, plopping down on the couch and leaning into Bianchi’s side. “Miyaoka-kun mentioned I might show up and that was enough to scare Shiotani away from coming. So, free time. Thanks for waiting up.”

“Has he been giving you trouble?” Bianchi asks, pushing Fran away by the forehead when he attempts to climb her again. “You know I’d take—”

“Kazuha-nee!”

“Lambo-kun,” Kazuha acknowledges, laughing when he attaches himself to her calf. “Hey, hey, easy there.”

“Candy!” he demands, pulling on her sock and snapping it against her leg.

“Why do I spoil you so much?” Kazuha asks, fishing around in her skirt pocket for a grape candy to give him. She tosses it into the center of the living room; as soon as it leaves her hand, Lambo chases after it. “It’s turned you into such a brat.”

“I think he’s just like that,” Bianchi says. “Watch out. Fuuta, three-o’clock.”

Kazuha’s ready when they crash into her. I-pin follows shortly, jumping into Kazuha’s arms and snuggling against her.

“Kazuha-nee, do I get a candy?” Fuuta asks, giving her their most pitiful expression.

“Of course you get a candy,” Kazuha says. She already has one in her hand, and drops it into Fuuta’s waiting palm.

“What about me?” I-pin asks, lip wobbling in an impressive display of theatrics. “I thought I was your favorite…”

“I don’t do favorites, Icchan,” Kazuha lies, handing I-pin a candy and then discreetly giving her another one. I-pin gasps delightedly, and Kazuha shushes her. “I like you all equally.”

“Not me,” Fran chimes in, sulking on the arm of the couch. “You never give me candy.”

“Fran.”

“Don’t talk to me,” Fran says, turning away from her.

“Fran, you don’t like hard candy,” Kazuha says. “Last time I gave you one, you accused me of hating you for not knowing that.”

“I’m surrounded by cruelty,” Fran laments, completely ignoring her. He falls backwards onto Bianchi, dramatically covering his face with his sleeves. Through the small gap he leaves so he can see the rest of them, Kazuha notes his expression is completely blank.

“Uh huh,” Bianchi says, tugging on his hair a little. He hisses, reaching up to slap her hand away. “Anyways, now that we’re all here, let’s get going. The movie’s at 3:00 and we only have half an hour to get to the theater.”

“Movie, movie!” Lambo and I-pin chorus.

Fuuta, still clinging onto Kazuha’s arm, pretends to play it cool—but she can read the excitement right off their expression.

“Everybody up,” Bianchi says, giving Fran a meaningful shake. “Kazuha, you’re in charge of Fuuta and I-pin. I’ll take care of the problem children.”

“ _Why_ do you always _separate us,_ ” Fran whines, dutifully falling in beside Bianchi despite his clear reluctance.

“You know why,” Bianchi says.

“We didn’t even do that much damage!” Fuuta protests.

“You set the yakisoba stand on fire.”

“Their food was bad anyways,” Fran says, raising his eyebrows. “We did no wrong.”

“Oh my god, I can’t reason with you two,” Kazuha says. She makes sure I-pin is secure in her arms and stands. “Fuuta, come on, let’s go put our shoes on.”

She briefly puts I-pin down in the entryway of the house so the two of them can slip their shoes on. As soon as I-pin’s done, she makes grabby hands at Kazuha, demanding to be picked up.

“You really like this, huh?” Kazuha observes, setting I-pin onto her hip and opening the door.

“I’m training you!” I-pin says, balling her fists in Kazuha’s jacket. “I’m helping you get stronger.”

“You are,” Kazuha agrees. “But you still like it, don’t you?”

“Yeah!”

Bianchi, Fran, and Lambo follow Kazuha and her charges out of the house. Fran’s telling Lambo something with an expression of utmost seriousness on his face; Lambo nods, paying rapt attention to his words.

That can’t be good.

Well, whatever. They’re Bianchi’s problem today.

“Fuuta-kun, do you want to lead us to the train station?” Kazuha prompts.

“Oh! Can I?” they ask, picking up their pace so that they’re evenly matched with Kazuha’s walking speed. “I got us lost last time…”

“Bianchi went over a neighborhood map with you. You’ll do fine,” Kazuha reassures.

“I—I will!” Fuuta says. They pull ahead of Kazuha, and then look behind themself at her. “Um.”

Kazuha sticks her hand out, and they take it.

Fuuta smiles. “Okay! Let’s go!”

*

The movie goes about as well as one would expect. Fran somehow ends up sitting next to Fuuta, and together the two of them whisper loudly enough to attract the attention of nearly everyone in the theater; Lambo sticks his entire face into the popcorn box and Kazuha has to spend a good chunk of the movie picking bits of food out of his hair while he sits next to her and sniffles; and I-pin, in a surprising show of rebelliousness, gets up and flees the room, causing Bianchi to have to chase her down and find her before she causes any incidents.

In short: they’re asked to leave not even an hour into the film.

“We can go get pizza,” Bianchi offers in an attempt to cheer the four sullen (well, Fran looks kind of delighted actually) kids up.

“Lambo-sama doesn’t want pizza,” Lambo grumbles.

“Hmm. Do you all want to go to my place, then?” Kazuha asks. “I could cook something.”

“Oooh, yes,” Fran says, letting out the most emotionless laugh Kazuha has ever heard. “Is your brother home?”

“Which one?”

“The scary one.”

“…Which one?”

“Nevermind,” Fran says, scuffing his shoes against the ground. “You don’t understand me at all.”

Kazuha sighs, rolling her shoulders—and accidentally jostling Fuuta, who she’s carrying on her back—and says, “Yeah, let’s go. Not sure what your problem is, but neither of them are home. Want udon tonight?”

The general consensus among the kids is yes, so Kazuha takes them back to her apartment. Her siblings are out for the day—Hatsue had taken most of them out to crawl around in some abandoned buildings, minus Kyoya who’s… off doing his own thing somewhere, probably, and Yui, who’d been feeling a little under the weather.

Ordinarily, Kazuha would have accompanied them, but today had been reserved for taking care of Shiotani and (possibly) hanging out with Bianchi, if she didn’t have to spend the rest of the day scrubbing blood from her clothes. Kazuha’s glad she hadn’t had to deal with the idiots from school for once.

When she gets home, she finds Yui puttering about in the kitchen, attempting to cobble a meal together out of leftovers.

“Knock, knock,” Kazuha says, rapping her knuckles against the wall.

Yui startles, dropping the pair of chopsticks she’s holding. “Kazu-nee! You’re home!”

“I’m home,” Kazuha agrees, stepping up behind Yui and surveying the mess on the counter. “I’m gonna make dinner. Can you go play with the other kids? There are… so many. And Bianchi.”

Yui runs off with a cheer and an excited laugh, leaving Kazuha alone to get to work.

Dinner, as usual, is an absolute mess. Cleanup after the meal takes twenty minutes, from the soup Fran had flung across the room to the shards of bowl on the floor after Fuuta had decided to rank the top ten best desserts before he’d even finished his food. Lambo and I-pin had been relatively well-behaved—and Kazuha does want to stress that it had been _relatively._

Finally— _finally,_ everything is wrapped up. The kids are watching TV in Kyoya’s room (which is bound to elicit a furious response from Kyoya—it’s fine, though. The hilarity will offset the stress) and Kazuha and Bianchi are together in the kitchen, in a rare moment of alone time.

“Bianchi,” Kazuha sighs, wrapping her girlfriend in a hug from behind. “You bring so much misery into my life every single day. The carpet’s going to smell like udon for a week.”

Bianchi doesn’t even attempt to deny it, resting her hands atop Kazuha’s and squeezing lightly. “We can have dinner at my house next.”

“It’s not even your house,” Kazuha points out, putting her chin down on Bianchi’s shoulder and giggling when she lets out a sound of protest. “It’s Sawada-san’s.”

“Basically mine,” Bianchi mutters.

Kazuha rolls her eyes. “Anyway—”

And then, as if on cue—as if the universe is specifically conspiring to make sure she never gets a moment of peace—a loud crashing noise comes from the living room. Kazuha flinches, but Bianchi only shakes her head.

“That was Fuuta,” Bianchi says, without even having to check. It’s a testament to how long she’s spent looking after these menaces.

A shriek issues forth from one of the children—it’s unclear who it was—and Kazuha’s shoulders slump.

“Come on,” she says tiredly, pulling away from Bianchi. “Let’s do damage control.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: [takeshiyamamoto](https://takeshiyamamoto.tumblr.com/)


End file.
